TOO LITTLE TOO LATE
by Shortie91
Summary: ANOTHER SONGFIC TRASH/DASEY...CAN'T U TELL I'M OBESSED WITH SAPPY DASEYS AND MUSIC? :


**CASEY'S POV**

"Casey please just listen to me" he says looking at me with those eyes.

"No" I looked down so I wouldn't have to look at them that's how he gets me to stay with him and he knows it.

"I do love you please don't leave me" he started caressing my cheek.

I closed my eyes relishing in his hand "Stop it" I pushed his hand away when I realized what I was doing and turned around about to run back to my room but he put his hands on my shoulders stopping me. I don't have the strength to walk away yet.

"She didn't mean anything to me baby I'm sorry" he was running his hands up and down my arms.

I push his hands away again and turned around to face him "Just go" I put a folded piece of paper in his coat pocket when he wasn't paying attention.

He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger "You're the only girl I dream about you know that" _Why does he enjoy hurting me so much?_

I stepped back from him "Just stop it ok? Stop lying to me I can see right through it. Just leave me alone Truman" my voice cracked but I refused to cry over him again he's not worth it "Find some other girl to play games with cause I'm done" I finally got that strength enough to walk away from him for good. I ran upstairs to my room still trying not to cry.

"Hey Case" I turned around and saw Derek leaning against the door frame.

"Hey" I only whispered knowing if I tried talking more I would break down "Is he gone?"

He nodded "You ok?" he asked knowing I'm not.

But I nodded anyways "Yeah I'm fine" I say not very convincingly _Damn it my voice cracked again that doesn't matter though he would've been able to tell I was lying anyways he knows me too well._

"You sure?"

I shook my head knowing its useless trying to convince him other wise "No I'm not" he opened his arms for me. I ran over to him. Letting him hold me and finally broke down into sobs "Why did he have to do this to me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?"

He put his head on the top of my head while I had mine on his shoulder "Cause he's sick"

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey look at me" I did "You did nothing to deserve this ok?"

"I must've done something wrong to be treated like this"

"Like what?"

"I don't know" I shook my head "I guess I wasn't pretty enough or smart enough or easy enough I guess" I looked down.

"Don't for one second think you're not good enough especially for him" he glared at me but I know he wasn't really mad at me just mad at what I said so I didn't care "You're to good for that jackass anyways not the other way around ok?" I nodded "Good" he put my head back on his shoulder and his on top of my again "Not good enough?" he scoffed "What are you tripping?"

I laughed "How did you remember 'Freedom Writers' my favorite movie?"

"I know you inside out remember? Just like you do with me" I nodded _Of course we do we lived with each since we were 15 how can we not?_

"You always did know how to make me feel better

"Ditto"

"You're a great friend Venturi"

He sighed "Yeah great" _Why did he sound disappointed? He agreed with me before how great it was we're friends now. What changed his mind?_ I decided not to ask him…not yet anyways I wanna enjoy this a little while longer.

**TRUMAN'S POV**

"Hey honey"

"Hi mom"

"Did you have fun at Casey's?" she asked smiling _How can she love her so much? I swear she loves her more than she loves me one of the reasons why I don't feel guilty for breaking another girls heart especially Casey's. Why should I care? She'll be back to me in no time and give me what I want they always do she's no different. Than I'll leave her alone_

"Yeah I did" I smiled back at her "I'm going to my room" I started walking upstairs to my room I stopped when I was halfway up "Call me when dinners done?"

"Of course honey" she went back to whatever she was doing already losing interest in me. The only time she is interested in me is when she's gushing about whatever 'girlfriend' I have otherwise she acts like I don't excised.

"Thanks" I went up to my room and took off my coat about to take my cell out of my coat pocket but than I felt a piece of paper. My eyebrows furrowed and pulled it out _What the hell I didn't put this here and I'm pretty sure I didn't have this when I left_ then I smirked realizing Casey must've put it there at some point while I was there. _Probably a sappy letter saying how much I mean to her or something_ I thought when I unfolded it but frowned when I read the bolded letters on top of it: **"Too Little, Too Late"** _What the hell is this?_ I continued to read it so I can make since of it.

**"Too Little, Too Late"**

**Come with me**

**Stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You take my hand**

**And you say you've changed**

**But boy you know your begging don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)**

**So let me on down**

**'Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know...It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm**

**I was young**

**And in love**

**I gave you everything**

**But it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Go find someone else**

**In letting you go**

**I'm loving myself**

**You got a problem**

**But don't come asking me for help**

**'Cause you know...It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**I can love with all of my heart, babyI know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**

**With a player like you I don't have a prayer**

**That's no way to live**

**Ohhhh... mmm nooo**

**It's just too little too late**

**Yeaahhhh...It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**Yeah**

**You know it's just too little too late**

**Oh, I can't wait**

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

_she actually was going to come baDamn she actually wrote me a song…well that's a first. I thought for sure ck to me now I'm not so sure_ I got up, grabbed my coat and got in my car going back to her house…finding out that probably was a mistake.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE CASEY'S POV**

I closed my eyes and sighed "Are you trying to put me to sleep?" I asked snuggled up to him some more about to fall asleep. _Why does he have to stroke my hair like that when he knows it makes me sleepy?_ At some point when he was holding me he dragged us to my bed and laid down together he didn't move his arms from me once and I didn't move mine.

"No"

"Liar"

"You need to rest" He stopped stroking my hair.

"I'm gonna be fine"

"I know that but I also know your tired so you should go to sleep" he started stroking again my eyes started to get heavy and I almost fell asleep but then I remembered something.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you disappointed earlier?" he froze.

"I wasn't"

"Derek" I looked up at him giving him the 'I already know you're lying so just tell me' look he knows that look all too well and knows that its pointless to try to keep lying to me cause he'll tell me later anyways.

He sighed "You said I was a great friend"

"I thought you liked it that we're friends now"

"I do…kinda"

"Kinda?"

"Look Case don't get me wrong I love the fact that we can talk to each other and everything"

"But?"

"But lately I've been wondering if we get along better if we were more"

"More how?" I asked innocently pretending not to have a clue what his talking about.

"Don't play stupid Case"

I sighed "You want us to be together?"

"You want me to be honest?" I nodded "Yeah I do" I looked down "But you don't feel the same way" he got up from my bed I looked at him confused "Sorry I won't bring it up again I promise" he opened the door and was about to walk out.

"Derek wait" I got up in front of him so he couldn't leave "Just give me a second to explain"

"You don't have to I get it" he tried walking around me but I just stepped in front of him again.

"Obviously you don't" I pushed him back a little his closeness is kind of distracting "Its not that I don't want to but I just can't be with anyone right now"

"Why not?"

"I just broke up with Truman" I said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"So?" he shrugged

"I know he wasn't exactly the love of my life but I cared about him a lot and still do" he looked away from me "I'm a little confused right now ok? I don't know if what I'm feeling is real or not" he looked at me confused "I don't think it's a good idea for us to do anything yet until I find out if I actually like you or I cling onto you just cause you were there"

"I can handle it"

"Your too good of a guy to be a rebound" he was about to say something but I put my hand up to stop him "I'm not saying no forever just for now ok? I just need time. Would you still want to be together if I said yes later?"

He looked at me confused again "Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

**TRUMAN'S POV**

"Why wouldn't I be?" _That's not good she's smiling at him. I knew he had a thing for her but I didn't think that she actually might like him back._ When I came back there was no one in the living room her family most likely were still out. I went upstairs to see if Casey was still here but when I got up in front of her door I heard them talking so out of curiosity I just stood there now I know that was a mistake. I should've just interrupt them when I had the chance now there's no way she'll take me back.

"Fuck" I whispered I walked downstairs but stopped halfway _Wait a minute she said she doesn't know how she feels about him. He's probably just a rebound and everyone knows rebounds don't last very long. So when she's through with him she's gonna come crawling back to me I'll make sure of it._

**4 WEEKS LATER**

"Fucking Venturi" I looked at them practically eating each other's faces in front of her locker _Every time I turn around they're practically fucking each other in front of everyone and they don't even care that everyone's watching them_

I looked around then realized the only one watching them is me _I guess they don't notice anymore…I really need to get laid_

I turned around getting to class early but its better than watching my ex trapped between her locker and her stepbrother _If I wasn't so careless with those other girls then I would've already fucked her and dumped her by now. But no I was being too smug now the only way I'll get any from her is if I physically forced her but I'm not that heartless I do stop when girls say no of course I dump them later. I may be an asshole but I'm no rapist…well it looks like its just me and a couple of sluts until the next challenge comes along of course I could always see if that blond waitress still works there. What was her name again? Sara? Stacy? I don't know something with an S. Who cares? She's blond but not as easy as the other girls and to top it off she's Derek's ex and Casey's friend._ I smirked already know how to play this one.

**THE END**


End file.
